lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicorns
Alicorns are horses with feathered wings and a horn jutting out of their forehead. There are only four currently known in the Elvin world. They have brown eyes with gold flecks, much like Sophie, who was inserted with alicorn genes. Alicorns can teleport, as well as inflict positive emotions and track thoughts to their exact location. Alicorns come in colours such as gray and white. Their manes are said to look silvery and feel like ice. Their horns looked swirled white and silver. The only two known alicorns are Silveny and Greyfell. In ''Flashback'', Silveny gives birth to a set of twins, Luna and Wynn. Elves thought they knew about every creature that existed until they found the first alicorn: a male they named Greyfell, who was trained by Silla Heks and her family. They'd been searching for another alicorn for a millennium until Sophie found the first female alicorn, which she named Silveny while attempting to track a sasquatch with her adoptive father Grady, her friend Dex and bodyguard Sandor in [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]]. The elves feared that losing both Silveny and Greyfell would ruin the Timeline to Extinction until Luna and Wynn were born. Appearance Alicorns are white horses with white wings, a white horn, and a white mane and tail. Every bit of them sparkle, even their feces, and as Sophie finds out from Silveny's morning sickness, their puke. However, the tips of the wings of male alicorns are blue. They are said to have purple tongues. According to Sophie, an alicorn is larger and less husky than a pegasus. Known Alicorns * Silveny Silveny is the alicorn found by Sophie Foster in ''Exile''. She lived in the Sanctuary and is very important because she is the only female alicorn known to exist in the Elvin world former to Luna and Wynn's birth. Silveny is very fond of both Keefe and Sophie and every mention of Keefe makes Silveny scream KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE! in Sophie's head. Much to Sophie's dismay, Keefe gave her the nickname 'Glitter Butt' because of her manure. Silveny and Greyfell are able to teleport (Sophie can too as some of her genes were based on alicorns) and they sometimes live in the Havenfield sanctuary with their two alicorn babies, Luna and Wynn. * Greyfell Is the only known male alicorn prior to Luna and Wynn's birth. He currently lives with his mate Silveny and his two alicorn babies. Sophie learned through her telepathy that Greyfell had a hard life before he was rehabilitated, seeing his family and friends hunted and killed by humans and ogres alike. He flies with Silveny, going where she does. * [[Luna and Wynn|'Luna and Wynn']] In ''Neverseen'', ''Lodestar'', and ''Nightfall'', it is confirmed by Silveny that she is pregnant. In ''Flashback'', Luna and Wynn were prematurely born and had to live in a special troll hive for a period of time in order to fully develop. Luna and Wynn were named by Sophie and Keefe. Wynn had the blue streaks on his wings like his father, while Luna takes more like her mother. fr:Alicorne Category:Species Category:Alicorns